onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson King
Appearance Short black hair is whipped around his head, unkempt most of the time. In his military uniform, he looks even more gigantic than he is normally. His military armor is grey, covered in dents and screws with a few splashes of red paint. His military armor is also larger than anybody else's, mostly due to the sheer power of the sniper rifle he wields. Personality Serious, and willing to sacrifice anything for those he loves. He was the leader of the military unit before they became the Burning Aces Pirates . He relaxes around books, which annoys Nial to no end. He is also an accomplished mathematician. He is the voice of reason among the crew, and often comes to blows with Nial over it. Nial calls him "Dad", and he's the one who cooks for the crew (although it's gumbo 90% of the time). He is also the caretaker of the crew's cat, Euclid. Weapons/Powers Crimson possesses the Hissatsu no Me, which allow him to see an opponent's weaknesses and style instantly, which he uses in conjunction with his anti-material rifle to earn him the nickname "Silent Red", named so for the red eyes which are the last thing his opponents see. Unfortunately, his eyes requires that he kills his opponent whenever he uses them, so he only whips out his anti-material rifle on special occasions, preferring to use a pistol and CQC in friendly fights. This makes him a difficult person to spar with, his main fighting style being terribly lethal. Relationships Indigo Ace - Stop trying to trip me up with your damned riddles and get back to cleaning. Euclid gets pissed when sea water gets in the cabin. Emerald Jack - How are we ever going to make friends with anybody if you keep blowing them up. Nial Matsutenko - Last time we stopped to greet another pirate crew you almost got us killed by laughing at them when they asked what the name of our crew was. Just stop and think before you do something, damn it! History Past Events Growing up as a common citizen in the capital city of Dozei, he found himself always restless, trying to find new things to do. His parents were part of the science division, so he grew up with a fondness for mathematics, a troubling habit for a young man who wants to fit in with people who don't call themselves "nerds". At the age of 14 he picked up his first pistol, which he felt was elegant and followed the internal rules he had built for himself off mathematical formulas. The master of the shooting range noticed his talent, and trained him in the use of firearms. Unfortunately, during a routine practice Crimson activated his Hissatsu no Me , forcing him to kill his instructor. Going into the military to avoid being tried for his accidental murder, he served as a member of the Special Organic Utilitarianist Legion (SOUL) which was in charge of overseeing and protecting the use of the Praetorian, a gigantic mecha which fed on human souls to fight the IZ. After 10 years of that, he requested transfer to the Special Forces, and served with them for about 10 more years before joining Cell 5-A, the predecessor to the Burning Aces. At the end of the war, Crimson was the only member of the crew who was awake after they crashed the airship into the IZ core, to see the Praetorian crawling out of the mess of darkness and tentacles. After he saved the rest of them from the subsequent destruction and carnage, he decided to join Nial on her journey to become a pirate. Current Events The first other pirate group they discovered was the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates, who upon hearing the name of their pirate group decided to immediately murder Nial and the others, because they thought they were desecrating the memory of their dead brother. While Nial thought the 4 vs 4000 odds were good, Crimson Red and the others eventually convinced her to retreat. After that, they met up with the White Blood Pirates, who also had something to say about the name of their pirate group. They ended up fighting briefly, and came out of it understanding each other a little bit more. Past that, they've been floating on the open seas, waiting for opportunity to come knocking like always. Quotes "Look, the tail forms a perfect vector, always." - On Euclid, his cat "The most humane form of killing." - On his anti-material rifle. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, NOW WE'VE GOT AN ENTIRE SPECIES AFTER US!" - on Nial's attitude towards elves Trivia Character imported from XYN: Fire in the Hole. Originally made in 2004, the XYN series started with the brief game Pyria, which had all of the characters doing insanely stupid generic crap. Most of the ideas in the series evolved from that simple game though, so it had it's purpose. XYN is currently on the backburner, in favor of Kage No Kokoro, Kazegen's other series. XYN: Fire in the Hole is a spinoff of XYN, in which the storyline follows Cell 5-A, the Burning Aces, featuring the same characters seen on this wiki. The event of the World Noble's airship hijacking is similar to an event that happens in the main storyline. Related Articles Category:Pirate